The invention relates to a switching arrangement for transmitting data in time division multiplex (TDM) systems on a character frame basis.
During the transmission of data in TDM systems on a character frame basis the data signals produced by two or more data sources are normally applied on the send side via channel units to a send-side multiplexer, over the outlet of which a TDM signal is produced.
It is an object of the invention to provide a switching arrangement usable as a channel unit of little complexity and requiring little expense and which can be made using standardized logic elements.